The Pain of Waiting
by Red-Heaven
Summary: Ryou stays out a little late with his friends. Bakura thinks he needs to be taught a lesson. YAOI boyxboy! You don't like...don't read! Read and Review Please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never have never will...It would be chaos if I did.**

**Pairing: Bakura x Ryou**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Bondage, Swearing**

"**talking"**

**'thinking'**

_**The Pain of Waiting...**_

It had been nice...

Being out with everyone without the fear of Bakura getting all pissed off about something Yami had said and dragging him home. It had been a few months since Bakura, Yami, and Marik had gotten their own bodies. Seemed as if it was nothing but trouble in Ryou's eyes. All Yami and Bakura seemed to do when they saw each other was insult each other and argue. Which usually ended in Ryou sitting at home with an angry Bakura ranting about the 10 ways he could kill Yami slowly and painfully. Sometimes he would even break his rant to ask Ryou's opinion about the torture he had just suggested. His answer was always the same, "You can't kill Yami, never will so don't try!" Which usually started Bakura in another rant that ended him up on the couch.

"He's not as bad as you seem to think Yami..." Ryou had told Yami while the others had been playing some weird arcade game having to do with one guy hitting the other until he got all bloody and fell over.

The former Pharaoh of Egypt looked at Ryou slightly confused but soon realized just who Ryou was talking about and sighed heavily. He knew this conversation would happen eventually. He had just hoped it would be later rather than sooner. "Remember Ryou, I knew him a long time before you did. I know what he's like."

"But so do I...He did inhabit my body for a period of time if you remember."

"I remember...but I also know that your own feelings for your darker-half are clouding your judgment on good and evil. He is evil Ryou, and he always will be, no matter how much you care for him."

Ryou looked away from the Pharaoh's eyes. He knew what Yami was saying was true, but he still couldn't bring himself to hate Bakura. "That may be true, but...I do have feelings for Bakura. No matter what he did in the past, I will still have feelings for him and I would appreciate if you would at least try to get along with him. If not for my sake then for Yugi's. I can tell that you and Bakura fighting all the time is upsetting him just as much as it is me."

Yami chuckled, whether out of being uncomfortable or just plain humor, Ryou did not know. "I don't think I will ever be able to "get along with him" as you say. He and I are to different."

"You mean he's evil and your not...sigh It's getting late. I'm gonna get going before he has a fit. Tell the others I said bye alright?"

"Ryou...did I upset you?" Yami looked disturbed...usually it would take a lot to upset Ryou. He was wondering if he actually pushed him over the edge.

"Not really...no matter what you say about him, I care for him so nothing you say about him will upset me. I'll see you later. Kay Yami?"

"Alright...see you later."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk home had seemed longer than the walk to the arcade. Maybe it was just because he had been thinking to hard about what Yami said. Or maybe it was because he had taken the longer route in hopes that Bakura would already be asleep by the time he got home. Ryou looked at his watch as he approached the door to the apartment Bakura and he shared. The same time kept flashing before his eyes. 12:36. Not good...he had left the arcade at 11:48. Kami...he was gonna hear it from Bakura in the morning. He unlocked the door with his key and slowly pushed the door open so as to make the least amount of noise possible. The entrance hallway was dark so Ryou put his arms out in front so that he would be able to feel before he collided with something and made a huge noise. As he entered the living room, which was also dark, one thing stood out, the coffee table that was usually in the center of the room was pushed up against the wall near the T.V., and there was a blanket laid out where said table should have been.

'Odd...Bakura must have done that for some strange reason. Kami, I'll never understand him. No matter how hard I try.'

Thinking little of it he turned towards the hallway that would lead him to his and Bakura's room, only to be stopped by the sight of a figure leaning up against the wall near that same hallway. He had one leg propped up against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and his head bent down so all that was visible was the outline of his jaw.

"Bakura? Kami! Don't scare me like th..."

"Where have you been?" Ryou froze at the sound of his darker-half's voice. It was like all his words were dripping with malice. He sounded more evil than Ryou had heard in a long, long time.

"I was just...you know, out with Yugi and the others. We were at the arcade and I lost track of time before I realized it was so late. Have you been waiting up all this time? You really shouldn't have. You should have just gone to bed."

"I don't think your in any position, Ryou, to tell me what to do." His voice was so eerily calm. Just hearing it gave Ryou shivers. The only time he had ever heard him talk like this was when a poor guy had thought it a good idea to grab Ryou's ass while he had been walking with Bakura. Bakura had then explained to the poor guy how that had not been the best idea in the same voice he was speaking in now.

'Wonder if that guy was ever released from the hospital.'

"Look...um I know I should have called. But as I said I lost track of time and..." Before he could finish was he was desperately trying to say he found himself roughly shoved up against the wall Bakura had been occupying only seconds before hand. Both his wrists were caught between one of Bakura's hands and pulled so that they were against the wall over Ryou's head, while the other hand found it's way to Ryou's chin making sure the younger boy looked into his Yami's crimson eyes. Bakura's eyes always seemed to glow in the dark. Ryou had always liked that about Bakura's eyes, now he found it to only be daunting. How ironic. Bakura slowly pushed one of his knees between Ryou's legs and propped the boy up so that he wouldn't be able to get loose if Ryou tried to slide away.

"Did you think it was funny, my little Ryou? Funny that while you were out with all your little friends, I was here, wondering if you were dead? How would I have known if you had been taken by one of the many admirers of your sweet little ass? From 4:00 till 1:00 I didn't hear so much as a peep from you about where you were...I assumed the worst."

"I'm sorry Bakura, I should have called."

"Yes...you should have. Yet you didn't. Why is that do you think? Did you forget?"

Ryou simply nodded his head implying that he did indeed forget. Which was slightly hard seeing as Bakura had a death grip on his chin. Bakura's eyes widened when he saw the confirmation of his question.

"Oh little Ryou...I'll make sure you **never** forget to call again."

Hearing this was all Ryou needed to start to squirm out of fear of what Bakura would do to him. The grip on his wrists was released as he was roughly pushed to the floor. He was flipped over so that his back was to the ground with Bakura straddling his hips. Now was the time Ryou choose to notice Bakura's lack of shirt, and pants for that matter. He was simply clad in a pair of boxers that seemed to be restraining something inside (2 guesses as to what it is). Ryou's own shirt was roughly ripped off of him along with the shorts he had been wearing.

"Bakura wait...stop! What are you doing? There are better ways to go about this!"

"Oh no my little Ryou. I think this is the only way you'll understand my point."

Bakura smirked that horrible smirk that Ryou hated beyond belief. He would always adorn that smirk when he had just gotten laid or knew he was going to get laid. Apparently the second smirk was the one Bakura was using at this time. Suddenly, Ryou felt something very cold on both his wrists when he looked to see what it was he was shocked. The handcuffs that Bakura had bought for "playtime" as Bakura had chosen to call it, the same ones Ryou said they would never use, were what was hooked onto both of his wrists while around one of the legs of the coffee table.

"BAKURA! Take these off of me right now! I've had enough of your perverted games! Let me go!"

"I don't think so my light. You look absolutely edible while all tied up like this. Besides, I'm not done teaching you your lesson. Hmmm...now my problem is I don't know whether I should gag you or not."

"You do and I swear you will never have sex again!"

"Hahaha...Well I suppose that I wont. I do, after all, want to hear your screams when you beg."

"What? Bakura, this isn't funny. Let me...ohhh god."

Bakura had begun grinding his hips into Ryou so that both their cocks rubbed against each other. With the material between the two it made the feeling slightly uncomfortable but pleasurable none the less. Ryou shut his eyes tight and bit his lip to keep from moaning.

'God damn him...how does he know how to do that? God it feels so good...'

"You enjoying that my little Ryou?"

The response he got was a mew/moan thing from Ryou. Bakura decided to take his torture a bit further and slip Ryou's boxers off of him...getting no protest what so ever from Ryou he took his length in his hand and slowly started to pump it...very slowly.

"Bakura...ahh please...god."

"You want me to go faster little one?" Ryou nodded his head violently.

Bakura did as said. He pumped Ryou faster until he had the younger boy bucking and howling from need of release. Drops of pre-cum dripped down Ryou's shaft and Bakura took his time licking them off until eventually he took Ryou's whole length into his mouth and began sucking and licking it all over. Needless to say Bakura was painfully hard by this time. Something about the boy's face when it was contorted with pleasure turned him on to no end. He knew he couldn't stop though. Not until Ryou learned his lesson properly. He felt that Ryou was on the very edge of cumming so he slowly took his mouth of of Ryou as well as his hands and sat back to look at his handy work. Ryou was handcuffed to their coffee table and was close to tears because he was in so much need. He liked what he saw...he liked it very much.

"Bakura...Bakura please! Why...unn why did you stop?"

"Not fun is it Ryou? Waiting...waiting is never fun for anyone is it? Only brings pain to the other. Are you ever going to leave me waiting for you again?"

"No! Oh god no...uhh...please Bakura."

"I'm not sure I believe you little Ryou...If you do it again, I wont hesitate to punish you again. Do you understand?"

Ryou was crying from frustration. "Yes...god damn you YES!"

"That's all I needed to hear my light."

With that, Bakura shed the last of his clothing, grabbed Ryou's legs and put them both on his shoulders so that he would have better access to Ryou's sweet heat. Bakura pushed himself inside his little Ryou hard. This may be pleasurable for him but he was still punishing Ryou...he had to make it hurt at least a little. Thrusting in and out of him until he was able to push his length all the way to Ryou's hilt, he began faster and faster until he had Ryou moaning and screaming once again. Bakura took Ryou's own neglected length into his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Both were seeing spots by the time their climaxes hit. Pleasure beyond belief surged through both of them as both cried out their lovers names.

Slumping down onto Ryou's sweaty chest, Bakura let out a satisfied sigh.

"You know...you could have just talked to me about it like normal people."

"When have I ever been normal little Ryou?"

"True..Take these handcuffs off now! Also, did you plan this the whole time I was out?"

Bakura let out a chuckle. "I think I'll keep those on you. You look cute when your helpless. I planned on fucking your ass anyway tonight...this was just a fun way of doing it."

"I see...your a bastard."

"I know."

_**-fin-**_


End file.
